Tetsuya Kuroko
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 黒子 テツヤ |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 168 cm |waga = 57 kg |urodziny = 31 styczeń (Wodnik) |grupa krwi = A |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Seirin |pozycja = ? |talent = Misdirection Vanishing Drive Phantom Shot Misdirection Overflow |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 1 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 1 |głos vomic = Ami Koshimizu |głos anime = Kenshō Ono}} Tetsuya Kuroko jest głównym bohaterem mangi Kuroko no Basuke. Był jednym z Pokolenia Cudów nazywany "Widmowym Szóstym Zawodnikiem". Jest wyspecjalizowany w zmyłkach i podaniach. Obecnie gra w Seirin z zamiarem wprowadzenia zespołu i Kagami'ego na szczyt drużyn Japonii. Wygląd Kuroko jest niskiej postury jak na koszykarza. Ma jasno niebieskie włosy czesane na lewą stronę. Jego oczy są również niebieskie a wzrok pusty. Ma dość bladą skórę. Nosi koszulkę z numerem 11. Podczas gry w kosza również nosi czarne frotki na obu nadgarstkach. Jego buty do gry są białe z niebieską smugą. Na co dzień nosi standardowy mundurek szkoły: średni japoński gakuran. Top jest czarny z długimi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzykiem przylegającym do szyj. Do tego nosi typowe czarne spodnie. Osobowość thumb|right|Wściekły Kuroko Kuroko ma dość prostą osobowość. Jest bardzo pracowity i zawsze stawia sprawy zespołu ponad własne. Jest bardzo ponury i niezauważalny, co dobrze współpracuje z Misdirection. Mimo początkowego charakteru, Kuroko wścieka się z powodu brudnej gry Daichi Kirisaki'ego. Wtedy jego aura zmienia się drastycznie budząc w Kagami’m strach. Kiedy Kuroko się denerwuje, atmosfera robi się bardzo ciężka. Wtedy trudno go pokonać przez ogromnego ducha walki. Kuroko w metaforyczny sposób mówi o sobie, że jest "cieniem". Oznacza to, że gra on dla innych i staje się silniejszy, gdy jego partner, czyli "światło", jest silny. Dawniej jego "światłem" był Aomine, a obecnie jest nim Kagami. Jego przyjaciel Kagami, Aomine i Kise są w szoku jak Kuroko łatwo potrafi rozśmieszyć Momoi. Kuroko często zwraca uwagę Kagami’emu że powinien być bardziej delikatny dla kobiet. thumb|left|Kutoko i Tetsuya#2 Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest on bardzo spokojną i racjonalną osobą, ale czasami trochę głupkowatą. W jednym z omake mówi, że może być widoczny i naciąga sobie kurtkę na głowę przez co ludzie widząc go, i zaczynają się śmiać. Są chwile, gdzie wykorzystuje swoje zdolności do ucieczki, a także aby ukryć fakt że spóźnił się na trening. Choć początkowo jest chłodny dla kolegów z drużyny, to z czasem staje się weselszy i bardziej otwarty. Ma słabość do słodkich zwierząt, takich jak psy czy kotki. Historia thumb|right|Kuroko w gimnazjum Gdy Kuroko zaczął uczęszczać do Gimnazjum Teikō, wstąpił do tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej, jednak z powodu słabych umiejętności został przydzielony do trzeciego składu. Po treningu, Kuroko zostawał dłużej na sali gimnastycznej, aby poprawić swoje umiejętności. Jego koledzy z drużyny nie zauważyli go tam, dlatego uważali, że dźwięki odbijanej piłki to sprawka ducha. Trwało to do czasu, gdy zauważył go tam Aomine i wtedy Kuroko się mu przedstawił. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, ćwiczyli razem, a jeden drugiego darzył ogromnym szacunkiem. thumb|left|Kuroko w stroju drużyny Teikō Kiedy Kuroko oznajmił mu, że chce opuścić drużynę na jeden dzień, Aomine go powstrzymał i powiedział, że bardzo podziwia miłość Kuroko do koszykówki. Jeszcze wtedy zawodnicy z pierwszego składu: Akashi, Midorima i Murasakibara (Kise wtedy jeszcze nie należał do zespołu) nie zwracali zbytnio na niego uwagi. thumb|right|Kuroko i Aomine Później Akashi odkrył niezwykłą zdolność Kuroko do znikania z pola widzenia, czy niezwracania na siebie uwagi. Ostatecznie Kuroko dostał szanse w jednym meczu i wtedy został zaakceptowany jako świetny podający. Podczas tego meczu Kuroko po raz pierwszy odkrył u siebie zdolność do zmyłek i niewidzialnych podań. Stał się częścią zespołu, który był później nazywany Pokoleniem Cudów. W drugim roku został osobistym instruktorem Kise, który wciąż był żółtodziobem. Zaprzyjaźnili się gdy grali w jednym meczu. W czasie pobytu w drużynie Teikō miał na koszulce numer 15. W tym czasie poznał również Momoi dając jej patyk od loda z napisem "zwycięzca", wtedy dziewczyna się w nim zakochała. thumb|left|Aomine oddala się od Kuroko Na drugim roku Kuroko był światkiem przebudzenia się Aomine. Podczas gdy reszta Pokolenia Cudów miała zdolności nieco ponad średniej, Aomine zaczął postępować agresywnie. W rezultacie stał się silnym zawodnikiem i nie mógł znaleźć godnego siebie rywala, dlatego przestał uczęszczać na treningi. Wtedy Kuroko zmotywował go do dalszych ćwiczeń i obiecał, że w końcu znajdzie godnego siebie przeciwnika. Aomine powrócił do ćwiczeń, ale szybko odkrył, że grając na poważnie niszczy ducha walki przeciwników. Wtedy Aomine oznajmił Kuroko, że jedyną osobą która może go pokonać jest on sam. Od tego momentu ich przyjaźń zaczęła się rozpadać. Na trzecim roku Kuroko zaczął wątpić w drużynę, a po finale ostatniego turnieju opuścił drużynę i zniknął. Kuroko znienawidził wtedy koszykówkę, jednak nie jest w pełni wyjaśnione dlaczego. Fabuła Wprowadzenie Kuroko pojawia się na rozpoczęciu pierwszego roku w Liceum Seirin. Idzie przez tłum ludzi, którzy są namawiani przez uczniów do dołączenia do ich klubów, ale nikt nie zaczepia Kuroko, ponieważ jest dla nich niewidzialny. Poszukuje szkolnego klubu koszykarskiego i wypełnia formularz, niezauważony przez nikogo. Koganei widzi później papier i Riko jest zaskoczona tym, że nie zauważyła jednego z Pokolenia Cudów. thumb|right|Kuroko "ujawnia swoją obecność" Na pierwszym treningu, Riko wykorzystuje swoją zdolność skanowania na wszystkich w zespole. Nie widziała Kuroko i zastanawia się gdzie jest, reszta drużyny również go nie widziała. Riko decyduje żeby rozpocząć trening bez niego, jednak Kuroko stał przed nią i mówi, że jest tutaj. Riko i pozostali są w szoku widząc go, ponieważ nikt go wcześniej nie zauważył. Trenerka zleca zdjęcie koszulki, by mogła zobaczyć jego statystyki i stwierdza, że jest dość słaby w porównaniu do reszty zespołu. Po treningu, Kagami idzie do restauracji fast-food, zamawia dużo hamburgerów i zajmuje miejsce przy losowym stoliku. Przypadkowo Kuroko siedzi przy tym samym stole. Zauważa ilość żywności Kagami i komentuje, że wciąż rośnie. Kagami nie zauważył Kuroko i jest zaskoczony, gdy go w końcu dostrzegł. Kagami pyta, co on robi, a Kuroko odpowiada, że po prostu obserwuje ludzi. Kagami mówi mu, aby poszedł z nim na chwilę. thumb|left|Konfrontacja Kuroko i Kagami'ego Docierają do małego boiska i Kagami pyta co Kuroko ukrywa. Mówi Kuroko, że nauczył się koszykówki w Ameryce i pod tym względem Japonia jest o wiele słabsza niż Ameryka. Dodaje, że gra w koszykówkę dla dreszczyku emocji i słyszał o Pokoleniu Cudów. Wyjaśnia Kuroko, że czuję zapach przeciwnika w pewnym stopniu i chociaż jego zapach powinien być słaby, to nie czuję nic. Kuroko jest dla niego bezwonny. Podaje mu piłkę i wyzywa na mecz, aby samemu się przekonać jaki Kuroko jest. Kuroko mówi, że również planował grę jeden na jednego. Zdejmuje kurtkę i rzuca z boku. Zaczynają grać jeden na jednego. Kuroko próbuje strzelać, ale pudłuje lub strzał zostaje zablokowany, jest dużo wolniejszy niż Kagami. Mecz zostaje szybko rozstrzygnięty, Kuroko jest dużo słabszy w porównaniu do Kagami'ego. Kagami myśli sobie, że ruchy Kuroko są jak amatora. Krzyczy na Kuroko, mówiąc, że przeceniania siebie myśląc, że może wygrać w ten sposób. Kuroko zaprzecza, mówiąc, że Kagami jest oczywiście silniejszy i po prostu chciał zobaczyć jego siłę. Kagami przygotowuje się do wyjścia, mówiąc, że Kuroko że jest słaby i że powinien po prostu przestać grać w koszykówkę. Kuroko odpowiadam że jest inny niż Kagami i tajemniczo dodaje, że jest cieniem. Następnego dnia pierwszaki Seirin grają przeciwko drugorocznym w meczu praktyce. Podczas gdy Kagami zdobywa wszystkie punkty, Kuroko ponownie okazuje się słaby i kilka razy piłka zostaje mu odebrana. Gdy drugoroczni są poważni i zdobywają 16-sto punktową przewagę, Kagami złości się, a Kuroko go uspokaja. Riko myśli, że zupełnie zapomniała o Kuroko, nawet będąc tuż obok. Po wznowieniu gry Kuroko zwraca piłkę Fukuda. Fukuda podaje piłkę i Kuroko od razu przekierowuje ją do Furihata'y, który był pod koszem i trafił prostym lay-up. Kuroko dalej wykonuje swoje "niewidzialne" podania do pierwszaków, którzy zyskują coraz więcej punktów i tak wracają do gry. Pozostałych graczy Seirin zdumiewają możliwości Kuroko, które Riko analizuje. Kuroko zyskuje uwagę Kagami'ego i nieco szacunku, mini-gra powoli dobiega końca. Brakuje im jeszcze jednego punktu, by wygrać. Kuroko przejmuje piłkę i kieruje się do koszyka, wykonuje lay-up... ale pudłuje. Nagle za nim pojawia się Kagami i wykonuje wsad. Pierwszacy odnoszą pierwsze zwycięstwo. Seirin kontra Kaijō Eliminacje Międzylicealne Półfinały Finały Liga Finałowa Powrót Kiyoshi'ego Letni Obóz Treningowy Międzylicealna Przed Pucharem Zimowym Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Puchar Zimowy Runda 1 Runda 2 Runda 3 Ćwierćfinały Półfinały MisderectionUmiejętności Relacje Cytaty *''"...Przestań się zgrywać. Wybrałem walkę bo uwierzyłem, że koszykówka Pokolenia Cudów była zła. Jednak oni nigdy by nie zrobi by czegoś tak brutalnego jak ty! Nie waż się rujnować naszych marzeń – naszych senpai’ów, poprzez takie zagrywki!"'' (do Hanamiya Makoto) *''"...nie będę trwać w przygnębieniu. "Coś wymyślę" to wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć."'' Ciekawostki [[Plik:Kuroko_early_concept.png|thumb|right|Kuroko w początkowej koncepcji z Kuroko no Basuke one-shot]] *W Datebook możemy zobaczyć pierwszą koncepcję Kuroko. Jego wygląd się zbytnio nie zmienił, jednak wydaje się on mniej ponury i niewidzialny niż w końcowej koncepcji. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności Kuroko uzyskał 2625 głosów jednocześnie wygrywając. Wygrał również w drugim sondażu z 2242 głosami. *Jego imię Kuroko w rzeczywistości jest japońskim określeniem "stagehands" (sceniczne ręce) używanego w teatrze. Tam występują zwierzęta, lalki, przedmioty… i ręce aktora którymi nimi kieruje, jednak sam aktor pozostaje "niewidzialny". Jest to widoczne odniesieni do stylu koszykówki Kuroko. *W Kanji 黒(Kuro) oznacza czarny, przez co można go uważać za cień. *Uderzenie pięścią w piłkę w koszykówce jest naruszeniem przepisów. Ponieważ Kuroko zrobił to w celu przyspieszenia piłki, w 4 tomie pięść została zmieniona na dłoń. Potem w Ignite Pass ciągle był pokazywany z dłonią. Jego Ignite Pass Kai też jest ukazywane z dłonią. *Jego ulubione przedmioty w szkole to geografia i historia. *Biorąc pod uwagę japoński rok szkolny (w którym szkoła zaczyna i kończy się w kwietniu), Kuroko będzie najmłodszy z Pokolenia Cudów, a Kise najstarszy. *Większość postaci nazywa go po nazwisku – Kuroko, czasami z przyrostkiem –kun. Istnieje jednak kilka wyjątków: Kise (Kurokochi), Murasakibara (Kuro-chin), Aomine (Tetsu), Momoi (Tetsu-kun) oraz Akashi (Tetsuya). *Kuroko jest członkiem Komitetu Bibliotecznego. *Według Biblii Postaci, typ dziewczyny Kuroko, to delikatna. Jeśli Kuroko miałby alternatywną pracę to byłby nauczycielem w przedszkolu. *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest shake waniliowy. *Kuroko może wykorzystywać swoją zdolność Misdirection dla rozrywki, np. podczas wykonywania magicznych sztuczek. *Numer identyfikatora Kuroko to 102153. *Po spaniu Kuroko ma tak rozczochrane włosy, że każdy jest zszokowany widząc go z taką fryzurą, a jeden z kolegów z drużyny komentuje to zdaniem "Wyczesz się!". Był nawet dowcip o Super Saiyan’ninie i jego włosach. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tetsuya Kuroko es:Kuroko Tetsuya fr:Tetsuya Kuroko Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów Kategoria:Liceum Seirin